This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging systems with pixel data processing circuitry.
Imaging systems are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. Imaging systems include an image sensor and processing circuitry that receives pixel data from the image sensor. It is often useful to determine an extremum pixel value from a set of pixel data and to bin pixel data into a histogram of pixel values.
However, it can be challenging to provide circuitry for determining an extremum pixel value and for generating a histogram of pixel values, because such circuitry typically requires an excessive number of logic circuits, which can lead to undesirably large image sensor chip sizes and can limit the performance of the imaging system.
It may therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with enhanced pixel data processing efficiency.